Shadow's story ideas
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: a place for the random stories that may or may not be continued, you may use any ideas that are seen inside
1. Digimon Tamers with a twist

You have heard about Tamers, those that are partnered with digimon and can empower them with cards, what if some of those digimon were the ones that were TRULY in charge of the humans, you are about to read about one such digimon… Renamon.

It started when Rika first meet Renamon when she was 12 almost 13, she had just won a digimon card tournament and was bored from it all when 3 white glowing window appeared in front her after the doors closed and the room changed to a purplish-red color. Rika had always shown to others that she was aloof and cold hearted, but that is far from the truth. In her heart she was subservient, yet it hadn't been shown for there was no one that forced it out of her for everyone else to see.

When the digimon started showing up in the windows that saw what she truly was, but played the part of being those that would let her be in charge of the partnership. It was when Rika showed weakness in stature and voice a couple times to those that showed up, did another, someone that could be stronger than the others showed up, walking towards the middle window.

"You wanted someone strong, yes?" this one asked, you could only see it as a shadow and when you could only see the upper half take over the window did it the other 2 close in on themselves. It was after the windows closed that Rika saw that one of her cards turned into a blue card with what could be a holographic what with a yellow "D" with what could be a shadow of Agumon coming from the center of the "D". It was when she swiped it through her card reader did it turn into a digivice (I'm not going to try and describe it, do a search on digimon season 3 digivice if you want to see it), with which she made a wish to have Renamon as her partner.

It was when Renamon appeared that things changed, for before Rika could say anything Renamon took the digivice from her and showed that she had 5 cards with her. "This card, of the 5 only 1 of them affects me, the others only affects you" Renamon said as she swiped one of them through the digivice and said "digimodify: Nature's Bond, activate", when this was said a collar appeared around Rika's neck with a chain connected to it by a D-ring at the front of it leading to Renamon's paw/hand.

Rika's mind shut down for a short time when this happened as well, for she always acted tough never letting what her inner self is truly like. Until now. For it was only a minute later that her mind came back with her kneeling before her new mistress, waiting for a command never again to be one in charge of anything, period, for from now on Renamon is the one that is in charge of her actions, and reactions to how others see and perceive her, is as her right. As one of the few digimon that can control the human side of the partnership.

And these are the stories of how those few that are now in charge and those that through them can rule that family. We will see how the world lasts when the humans that are partnered that have the digimon as masters/mistresses in control do not always go and fight the wild ones.

 **This is something that just came to me, so review and tell me if you think and if I should continue or not.**


	2. Digital Shifts

Ever wonder what could happen if the Cyber Sleuth encountered the digidestines (any season). This is that story.

It was a slow day when it came to the Kuremi Detective Agency; Amarenth was looking at earlier cases to see if some of the clients would be a repeat client to ask for more assistance with anything else. Kyoko was on her computer to search for leads of more sensitive cases that she deals with.

It didn't stay slow when a digital portal opened up above Amarenth and started to suck her in, at the same time her digivice that is in the shape of goggles started to glow and change form as well as relocate to be hanging around her neck. The shape was a bit more rounded at the top slimmed down a touch but gone out only a small bit before squaring off at the bottom (think of a mix of seasons 3 and 4 digivices, with the same capabilities as them).

The digimon that she is partners with appear next to her, all nine of them, 2 babies, 4 rookies, and 3 ultimates that are close to being able to digivolve to megas. Before she was taken by the portal the door opened to have Arata Sanada and Yuuko Kamishiro come in and having the same thing that is happening to Amarenth happen to them what with their digivices changing to the same form but with different colors then either of the others, and going to the same resting place as Amarenth's.

At the same time as the digivices were changing and relocating their digimon also came out for Yuuko it was Machinedramon and RizeGreymon and for Arata it was Infermon (wow, it amazes me that this is his only partner in the entire thing). With all of this going on the 3 teens were floating up to the portal with their partners following along. It was only a few minutes after the portal arrived that it closed in on itself after the 15 went through.


End file.
